1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of conveyor belts, and more particularly concerns guide rollers which minimize misalignment of the conveyor belt and keep it in perspective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guide rollers for conveyor belts are cylindrical rollers which are used on either top or return center pivoted belt structure assemblies to limit the lateral movement of a conveyor belt. Generally, the rollers are aligned in pairs with one roller on either side of the conveyor belt. When a conveyor belt begins to move off center, it will contact the guide roller which will jolt the belt back into alignment. However, it is possible for the conveyor belt to climb up and over the guide roller, causing spillage of the contents and damage to the belt. This will cause the conveyor belt to move out of alignment. To realign the belt, it is necessary to stop the conveyor and readjust the belt within the guide rollers. Accordingly, there is a need for a guide roller which prevents the conveyor belt from climbing over the guide roller and moving out of alignment.